


Name in the dark

by yssanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssanne/pseuds/yssanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows something's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name in the dark

Something was wrong. Sun was hanging low in the sky, heavy and tired, an overripe orange and he knew something was wrong.

They talked out most of the stuff, some were solved by silence in the usual Winchester way and yet he had that feeling that something was still missing.

Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew that not every time Dean called out his name while sleeping was in torment, but still. It was Dean. Dean who never showed the slightest inclination towards any man, not in _that_ way. He was always the penultimate ladies’ man, with quick smile and slow eyes that promised the world, even only on a few hours.

But something was missing. Nothing that somebody else would’ve noticed, but to him as visible as cracked soil, so sharp he could feel the cracks on his own skin burning. Dean’s touches.

Ever since he ‘returned’, Dean was acting (what he believed was) perfectly normal. Only he never touched Sam anymore. Gone were the casual touches, mussing of Sam’s hair while he was reading, one thigh gently warming the other while having dinner. Dean never flinched from him, far from it, it just seemed like he was playing some new game, don’t get burnt or something, and Sam was obviously the fire.

So he decided to put an end to it.

Night fell and Dean’s nightmares (nightsomethings?) too, but this time Sam decided to take a different approach. While he lately resorted to waking Dean from his terrors with short, impersonal shake (he’d get more distant the next day if Sam was touching him for a slightly longer time), this time he took Dean’s hand, sat on the side of the bed and just called his name, repeating ‘Dean’ in the same coaxing voice until Dean finally woke up.

Clouded jade eyes looked at him almost blindly for a moment and then Dean’s head cleared and he finally registered what exactly was going on. He pulled his hand back from Sam’s and tried to shoo him away in his usual, ‘m-fine-sasquatch-go-back-to-bed manner, but Sam didn’t get up. He just kept staring right back at dean, autumn meeting spring. He didn’t speak because trying to make Dean talk would be worse than trying to make a mule start walking and that was a fact everyone knew.

With a small sigh and a barely-there shake of the head, he decided to give up once again. Really, what did he expect? It was Dean, for heaven’s sake. He got up and almost made it through the doors, and there was a warm hand on his back (mark never to be removed).

'I love you.'

The first thing that crossed Sam’s mind was that he died, he died and this was paradise and what in the seven hells was going on?

'You what?'

But now Dean’s back was turned to him and he was muttering something about sins and mistakes and not being worthy and it was all such a load of bullshit Sam couldn’t listen to it anymore. In three steps he was in front of Dean, taking his face into his hands (finally!) And kissing him, lightly, briefly (gods, finally!).

'I love you too, you jerk, did you really think I don't?'

 


End file.
